


Taste, Touch, Fuck

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Steter Week, stiles in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to the smell of Omega filling up the apartment. He knows it can come from only one source, the adorable little omega he’s with, Stiles. He follows his nose and finds Stiles ready for a good fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste, Touch, Fuck

Peter could just taste it on his tongue as soon as he entered the apartment. He could smell the stench of omega heat fogging up the whole place. It makes his head a little fuzzy around the edges at first as he feels himself slip a bit into primal instincts, his cock twitches in his pants.

“Stiles.” He says from the front door as he kicks off his shoes. He wants to find his omega and see if it is really the lovely little omega stinking up the place with scents of wanting and arousal.

He hears a little whine from the bedroom and he is in the bedroom quicker than anything else, his knows that his eyes are flickering from the werewolf to blue to their natural color. He tries to keep it together, at least till he’s getting his cock wet by Stiles tight hole.

He opens the door to the bedroom, and finds Stiles face down in the mattress. The younger boy’s ass in the air, face buried in the sheets as two of his fingers are shoved into his hole. Peter assumes he couldn’t wait for him to come home.

“Stiles, baby.” He says as he enters the room.

His inner wolf starts to howl, the smell is addicting, it’s everything Peter loves rolled into one scent and coming from his favourite omega.

“D..D..Daddy.” Stiles whines.

“Oh baby, look at you, you made such a mess of yourself. You should have called Daddy to say that you were in heat.” 

Stiles groans “It came too quickly, I had to skip my classes. Oh fuck, Daddy.” 

Peter shakes his head “Baby, you skipped classes?” he slowly starts to unravel the belt around his waist.

“Daddy don’t punish please! I couldn’t help myself, and if I called my dad, he would have just locked me in the basement for a week.”

Peter can’t be too mad at Stiles, he does have a point. The Sheriff would have locked his son away for the week, and Peter wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the whimpering, horny boy. He puts the belt to the floor before getting out of his jeans. He takes off his white t-shirt before climbing over top of Stiles.

“Get your fingers out of your tight, little hole, baby. You better get them out of there right now.”

Stiles does slowly, whimpering “I’m sorry, Daddy, I just couldn’t help myself.” His voice heavy with desperation, he’s practically begging.

With Stiles fingers out of his hole, Peter backs up and starts to lick at the slick that coats Stiles’ hole. He is so wet that Peter doesn’t even need to prep it, he can easily slide in and fuck the omega. He’s always been impressed by how wet his omega can get, how rich is smelt and how perfect he looked under Peter.

Stiles arches his back and moans “Oh, Daddy! Please, please don’t leave me empty!”

“What do you want, little boy? Do you want wolf cock, thick, long wolf cock?” Peter questions before licking a thick stripe up Stiles’ slick hole.

Stiles whines and tries to grind against Peter.

Peter moves away from Stiles hole and crawls over his omega and kisses down Stiles’ neck with slick stained lips.

“I..I..I need your knot, Daddy. I need you to knot me.” 

Peter moves up to the shell of Stiles’ ear one more and whispers “Of course, how could I stay here without filling you up with my thick knot.”

Stiles groans, feeling the heat splash over him with a high tide, pulling him towards his more primal instincts, to be fucked, to be knotted, to be taken care of.

Peter has the urges to claim, take, fuck and breed. He kisses down Stiles’ pale, sweaty back before he rests of his knees “Are you ready, baby?”

Stiles whines in response. Of course he wants this, he’s in heat, his whole body is craving touch.

Peter lines his hard cock up with Stiles’ needy hole. He pushes into Stiles, the slutty moans from his lover's lips only encourage him. He gets his whole length within Stiles, his hovers over the whimpering omega “Oh baby, you take me so fucking well. Does this make you feel good?”

“Yes, oh fuck yes Daddy!” Stiles whines “I need you thick cock, it’s all I think about.” He feels himself start to drool a bit on the covers.

“Did you run away because you were afraid of other pesky wolves wanting to mount you?”

“If any did you would have ripped their throats outs.”

Peter thrusts deep into Stiles “Exactly, you’re no common whore. You don’t expose your delicious hole for any man. You are claimed by one man, and one man only, me.”

Stiles nods his head against the sheets, his eyes shut as he feels relief of Peter’s cock in him “Yes, Daddy. You were all I could think about in school, how if you could have smelt me, you would have dragged me out of class and showed me what a thick cock looks like. You would have knotted me so hard, I would have gotten pregnant.”

“You want a litter, baby? Aren't you too young to be so full of children?” 

Stiles whines “Don’t care. I’ll have the best baby daddy ever.”

Peter licks his lips at the idea, the idea of finally getting his omega pregnant. How perfect he would look with a round belly and whining over rowdy pups, Peter would give him a full litter. He asks “What about school?”

“I see so many pregnant omegas, plus no one else will come near me if I reek of you with a nice round belly.”

Peter snakes a hand to Stiles’ nipple and squeezes it hard “And milk.”

The touch makes Stiles whines.

Peter smirks, not being able to say no to something so beautiful, he’ll finally have family. He licks Stiles neck as he asks “How many pups do you want?”

“A lot.” Stiles replies breathless.

“What if I only give you one?” Peter rocks his hips, chuckling to himself. There is no way he’s going to get Stiles pregnant with one pup.

 

“Then we’ll have to try again.”

Peter’s hand moves to Stiles belly “Fuck another one in you while the first one is sucking at your little tits, who knows, maybe the second time there will be two.”

The main thing about omegas in heat is that they become so hungry for cock, to be plugged up with so much cum that they’ll have a whole pack in one pregnancy. Peter won’t give him too many, he’s pretty sure five pups in one pregnancy aren’t in his DNA. 

He puts his hand back onto Stiles hips and starts to thrust even harder, giving the pleasure that the little omega craved. He loves hearing the moans coming from Stiles’ lips, how they’re muffled by the bed, but still makes Peter want more of them.

Stiles grips the sheets, feeling the pleasure he craved. Like drinking water after going through the desert. He wants Peter so badly, he also wants pups so badly. He doesn’t know if it is something from his subconscious or the heat, but he spent the last five minutes of his English class in the washroom, trying to make himself look pregnant, then he just went back to Peter’s apartment and waited for him to come home. He liked the feeling of acting like he was pregnant, he tried to imagine the kicks of rowdy pups, and how Peter would be so delighted to have some pups and have a family.

Peter thrusts become quick and deep, following a pace that makes pleasure run through their veins. 

“I want to see everyone’s face when you start to show, how your friends would react to their cute little omega all round with pregnancy. You pregnant with the pups of a man who they hate.”

“They don’t hate you as much, Daddy. They only don’t trust you.” Stiles tries to defend.

Peter grips Stiles hips tightly “Do you not trust me?”

Stiles shakes his head “No, Daddy, no! I wouldn’t have your pups if I didn’t trust you. I trust you so much, Daddy. Only men I trust get the title of Daddy. Please Daddy I-”

Peter quiet him “I know, baby. No need to get scared.”

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief “Good.”

Peter’s pace is hard and fast, keeping in time as Stiles practically bounces on Peter’s cock. He’s deep inside his little omega, feeling him clench around his cock. He always loves how tight Stiles is how, every time they fuck Stiles is still as tight at the first time.

“Little baby, so fucking perfect under me. You submit to your alpha, and let him fuck you till you scream, till you paint your stomach white with cum.” Peter growls, squeezing onto Stiles’ hips so tightly that he is for sure they will be bruised by the morning.

Stiles whines in response, feeling himself getting closer to making a mess of himself due to peter hitting all the right places.

“What would the others say if they saw how round you’d get? How about the school, or even your father? They all saw your stomach swell with my, our pups and you grow nice puffy tits.”

Stiles whines as he gets fucked harder, feeling the bruises grow around his hips with how hard Peter is pressing into him.

He can picture it, his shirts growing too tight. The feeling the kicks of rowdy pups, knowing Peter and how much of an ass he is, his pups would be no different. 

He knows that Peter would take care of him, be a protective father and daddy, his baby boy and their babies would become his priority.

Peter licks up Stiles’ back, feeling his fangs itch once again. How badly he wants to dive in and take a nice, big bite on Stiles’ neck, make the boy under him bleed and have a scar that shows who he belongs to, even if the pups don’t get the idea across.

“You’re such a temptress, Stiles. My wolf howls for you, howls for me to claim you over and over again, to smear you in my cum, make you mine.”

“I..I..I am yours, Daddy.” Stiles whines, feeling himself grow closer to cumming all over himself and the bed.

Peter snakes a hand down to Stiles’ stomach and splays his hand across it “I can’t wait for you to swell with our perfect babies. You’re my omega and mine alone, I don’t like sharing.”

“You’ll have no need to, Daddy, oh fuck.” Stiles starts to tense up. Pleasure surging through him like adrenaline, he feels every nerve come alive as he buries his head further into the mattress.

“Come for me, baby, be the perfect omega and make a mess out of yourself.” Peter snarls, his pace becoming brutal on the horny omega under him, both hands back onto Stiles’ bruising hips.

Stiles makes a loud moaning noise mixed with a yell as he cums all over him, painting his stomach for the most part white along with the sheets of the bed. His heads becomes dizzy, the rush of it all makes him feel this way. He relaxes and continues to get fucked by Peter.

“Are you alright, baby?” Peter questions, rubbing circles onto Stiles’ skin with his thumbs as he practically has Stiles bouncing on his cock.

“Yes, Daddy.” Stiles slurs out, his skin burning, as he tries to regain his breath and calm down his races senses.

“Perfect, you’re perfect. The perfect little omega, I make every other wolf jealous of the little twink I have hanging off of my knot. How your heats hit and I can just slip inside of you and fuck you till you're seeing stars.”

Stiles moans in response, not being able to fully form proper words, his head in a heavy haze and he lays blissed out under Peter, feeling completely complacent. He knows that the itch for sex will return, but for now he feels great.

“Look at your neck and back, all the mark I’ve covered you with. How red your lips are, and how bruised you are. If you could see yourself right now, oh fuck. You are mine. And solely mine.” Peter feels heat spread through him, the pleasure creeping up on him as he gets closer to cumming. He feels the primal urge, his wolf howling in need.

He needs to knot Stiles, to make sure that the boy takes. No amount of civilization could ever cover up such a core instinct that every wolf has, no matter how deep inside one person, it is there and there are it will roar and demand a proper mate. To have their cum buried inside an omega in hopes of having them grow round with a litter. Peter has the urges building in him, about to burst.

With a few more thrusts, he bruises his whole length inside of Stiles and lets out a loud snarl and bites the crook of Stiles’ neck as he cums inside of his tight hole, his knot growing and black any drop from spilling.

Peter sucks dark marks along Stiles is back, feeling the sweat covering his brow as he tries to catch his breath, he may be a wolf, but having a squirmy, horny omega like Stiles can take a lot from someone.

He carefully lays both of them down so Stiles doesn’t get a knot tugging at his entrance and continues to kiss the boy’s shoulder, licking at the bruising bite mark that will for sure be there for a while.

“Mine.” He growls under his breath. His hand drawn to Stiles’ stomach, feeling his wolf howl in happiness.

Stiles manages to get out of his mouth “Yours.”

 

\- - -

When Peter’s knot finally deflates, and he slips out of Stiles’ tight hole. He picks up the worn out boy and says softly “Come, I’ll give you a nice bath. We have a whole week ahead of us, and I don’t want you to be totally ruined on the first night.” He places a soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles curls up closer to him, feeling the cum dribbling out of him, but he’s too out of it to really care, he knows that Peter will take care of him and clean him up like a good mate should.

“Do you think I’m pregnant?” Stiles sleepily asks.

Peter responds “We have a whole week, baby, if you don’t catch today by the end of this week you’ll have a nice litter in you.”

Stiles makes a small noise of happiness through his nose.

Peter has three things on his mind for the next week, taste, touch, and fuck, and he intendeds to do all three.


End file.
